El caballero y el rey cap 2
by xavi valgreen
Summary: Les traigo el segundo capitulo de la historia de nuestro protagonista Xavi, espero les guste y acepto sugerencias para mejorar Gracias


El Caballero y el Rey

Capítulo 2

De la alegría a la tragedia

Ya han pasado los años desde aquel día que conocí a mi pequeño grupo de potrillos que con el pasar de tiempo hemos compartido momentos memorables como ir de caminatas a las montañas, experimentar aventuras dentro y fuera del pueblo, entre otras cosas en las épocas de la adolescencia hacíamos un sin número de bromas incluso conocíamos a nuevas amistades.

En este momento nos encontramos en el día más exitoso de nuestra vida, finalmente habíamos terminado nuestros estudios en la escuela de Ponyville, después de tantas trasnoches de estudio y una que otra ayuda entre amigos je finalmente nos dirigíamos a nuestra ceremonia de graduación recibiendo las felicitaciones de nuestros padres y familiares, la emoción era más grande mientras esperábamos con ansias ser nombrados por el consejo de tutores y recibir nuestros diplomas.

Aunque al principio fue un discurso un poco aburrido en un momento decidí hacer una pequeña broma con Moonligth, mientras Bruno se quedaba dormido del aburrimiento nosotros intercambiamos sus lentes normales con unos lentes de broma de un payaso, cuando mencionaron su nombre rápidamente se levantó sin darse cuenta del cambio, el consejo lo miro con cara de sorpresa y al momento que se dio la vuelta todo el mundo no pudo evitar reírse, se quitó los lentes rápidamente mientras nos veía con ganas de matarnos y literalmente casi nos corretea por todo el salón, con toda la felicidad de mundo finalmente estábamos graduados.

Moonlight: Que vivan los graduados

Todos: Que vivan woooo

*birretas al aire*

* Abrazo grupal *

Bruno: por fin somos libres

Black: si ya me estaba quedando viejo de tanta escuela

Si... ¿Y qué les pareció la bromita?

Bruno: no me hagan que los golpee par de yeguas * lo decía algo molesto *

Moonlight: jajajaja ya tranquilo era para el recuerdo

Ya no te enojes, mejor gocemos este momento porque ya somos independientes

Todos: siiii

Lunala: cambiando un poco el tema ¿y que trabajo han pensado escoger?

Moonligth: por mi parte he decidido alistarme en las filas del ejército

Todos: * sorprendidos * ¿Enserio?!

Moonligth: claro desde la siguiente semana voy a inscribirme

* Muy emocionado pregunté * ¿A cuál princesa te gustaría proteger?

Moonligth: a la que me asignen, no puedo escoger con quien voy a trabajar

Bruno: Ah vamos no seas tímido, dinos con quien te gustaría trabajar

Moonligth: bueno si me gustaría trabajar….* un poco tímido * con la princesa Luna

Todos: Ahhhh * en tono de shippeo *

Moonligth: Oigan no sean mal pensados dije me gustaría trabajar con ella no que me asignarían directamente al puesto

Lunala: Si claro, luego vas ir por sus pastelitos y donas

Para que después te de las gracias con un beso en la mejilla

Bruno: en poco tiempo te elija como su guardaespaldas personal

Black: y en las noches te pida que la acompañes * en tono de picardía *

Moonligth: Ya basta* responde con algo de molestia *

Ya ok y tu Lunala en donde piensas trabajar

Lunala: Por ahora me quedare en Ponyville

Bruno: según escuche rumores de que cierta familia granjera le ofreció un trabajo

Lunala: Cállate

Moonligth: Aja con que si verdad

Tal parece que el murciélago tiene ganas de hincar el diente en las manzanas de cierta vaquerita * en tono pícaro *

Todos: Mmmjuuuu * en tono de shippeo *

Lunala: ya tampoco se carguen conmigo, solo va a ser por un tiempo hasta que encuentre algo mejor

Moonlight: Ok, que hay de ti Bruno

Bruno: eh estado aplicando para ser salvavidas en el puerto

Moonlight: ¿Un pegaso salvavidas?

Donde se ha visto eso

Lunala: Oye pero si se mojan las plumas de tus alas ¿no crees que se harían más pesadas hasta tal punto de que no puedas nadar?

Bruno: he estado pensando en eso pero voy a encontrar un método rápido para conseguirlo

Black: Que hay de ti Xavi ¿ya encontraste algo?

Bueno la verdad es que….todavía no he decidido en que trabajar

Todos: Que

Moonligth: Pero Xavi ya tenías que haber pensado antes

Si lo sé pero como las cosas no han estado del todo bien en mi casa pues tenía que ayudar todo el tiempo y no me di un momento para pensar

Lunala: No te preocupes ya encontrarás algo pronto

Bruno: Por ahora dejemos todo eso de lado y celebremos este momento

Tienes razón, vamos muchachos a celebrar yaay

Angelys: ¿a dónde?

Bruno: hermana solo vamos por unas sidras heladas y….

Angelys: Que pena pero ya te estamos esperando incluso no recuerdas la última vez que fuiste por sidra con tus amigos

Bruno: ese día termine con una quinta pesuña

Angelys: ya vez así que eso queda para otro día, andando

Bruno: ya. voy * caminando desanimado*, los veo mañana

Todos: nos vemos

Angelys: Adiós chicos

Todos: Adiós

Angelys: * algo tímida * Adiós Xavi

Adiós

Lunala: Vaya tal parece que le gustas

Todos: Ahhhh * en tono de shippeo *

Oigan es la hermana de Bruno ¿acaso quieren que me mate? Si casi lo hizo por los lentes broma

Moonligth: Tranquilo Romeo aprovecha un día en que no haya nadie

Que tonterías dices, mejor vamos que ya nos esperan

Black: Si es verdad, vámonos

Mientras la alegría y la fiesta se vivía en Ponyville, las cosas en Everfree se tornaban más tormentosas, mientras todos se dirigían tranquilamente a sus hogares, la familia Jack cruzaba por el bosque en la noche sin saber a lo que enfrentaban

Big Mack: Me alegro mucho de que hayas terminado la escuela

Abuela Smith: Si ya me estabas costando la granja

Applejack: jajaja Abuela si fue difícil pero aquí estoy, en unos días pondré en marca el proyecto del squicy 2000

Abuela Smith: ¿y qué es eso?

Applejack: Es un nuevo extractor de jugo así se será más fácil producir sidra y ampliaremos la producción en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Big Mack: Pero ¿estas segura de que va a funcionar?

Applejack: *confiada* Te apuesto cualquier cosa

Big Mack: ¿Ah sí? Si no funciona entonces….mmm quiero la mitad de tu cosecha de manzanas

Applejack: Esta bien la tendrás pero si mi idea funciona tendrás que darme la tuya

Big Mack: Ok

* Ruidos extraños entre los arbustos *

Juntos: ¿Qué fue eso?

* Ruidos más intensos *

Big Mack: Quédense aquí, iré a echar un vistazo

Debido al ambiente pesado que se tornaba en el bosque y escuchar esa clase de ruidos los cuales eran diferentes a normales, Applejack ya intuía que algo no andaba bien Big Mack se acercaba con mucho cuidado hacia los arbustos buscando al animal o cosa que hacia ese ruido hasta que de pronto una especie de ave oscura salió disparada cielo abriendo sus alas y emanando un brillo rojo en sus ojos

Big Mack: ¿Qué es esa cosa?

De un momento a otro el ave bajaba con gran velocidad impactando de frente con Big Mack haciéndolo volar varios centímetros hacia atrás

Big Mack: * golpeado * ahh ahhh

Applejack: Big Mack!

Big Mack: Salgan de aquí rápido

Applejack: No, no voy a dejarte aquí solo

El ave comenzaba a rodear el espacio en búsqueda de una víctima para llevársela mientras emitía un ruido insoportable para ellos, en ese momento aquella cosa se había enfocado en la abuela Smith ya que se encontraba indefensa mientras Applejack asistía a su hermano, nuevamente con una rapidez el ave descendía para atrapar a su presa pero en un acto de reflexión Applejack logro propiciarle un fuerte golpe con sus cascos traseros haciendo que el ave escapara de ahí dejando el bosque por completo.

La abuela Smith había quedado impacta por aquel acto, Applejack rápidamente la hizo entrar en razón entre las dos cargaron a Big Mack hacia la granja y se refugiaron lo más seguramente posible hasta el día siguiente, salieron a reportar el suceso a la princesa Celestia quien rápidamente envió a varios de sus soldados a investigar la zona dando con una serie de pistas sospechosas en su mayor parte encontraban restos de materiales que eran utilizados para realizar rituales de magia oscura, tal era la preocupación que varios guardias decidieron custodiar la zona hasta que se encuentre al responsable de aquel acto.

Mientras tanto yo me preparaba para buscar un empleo, había comenzado el día con muchas expectativas de cómo iba a ser mi primer empleo en el camino pensaba que si sería fácil o difícil que cuanto ganaría y cosas por el estilo comencé a buscar por varias zonas grandes del poblado de Ponyville pero todos los puestos ya habían sido ocupados, buscaba en otra clase de sitios y poblados de alrededor pero decían que ya tenían los suficientes ponys para trabajar, las cosas se tornaban más complicadas en ese momento decidí tomar un pequeño descanso para continuar con mi búsqueda nuevamente, en cuanto me había sentado en una de las bancas del parque una carta apareció a mi derecha era de Lunala que decía algo así

Hola Xavi como estas, sé que andas en búsqueda de un empleo así que te tengo una pequeña oferta, necesitamos un poco de ayuda en la granja ya que Big Mack sufrió un accidente y va a tardar en recuperarse, debido a la situación puedes tomar su lugar por un tiempo y te pagaremos por tus servicios, que dices espero tu respuesta pronto Lunala

Me había puesto a pensar un poco sobre aquella oferta, tal vez recibiría una mejor pero como veía mi situación decidí en aceptarla, rápidamente recibí una respuesta de cuando comenzaría y a qué hora, le comente la noticia a mis padres pero mi padre al principio la había tomado como algo muy simple para mí pero mi madre decidió apoyarme hasta que encontrase algo mejor.

Al día siguiente nos reunimos con Lunala en el punto donde indicado mientras de camino me iba explicando lo que tenía que hacer y cómo es que las cosas funcionaban allá, en eso veíamos como los aprendices de soldados entrenaban en el campo hasta que por sorpresa dimos con Moonlight tal parece que hablaba enserio sobre ser un soldado de Luna

Cuando llegamos Applejack nos recibió de buena forma y comenzamos con nuestro trabajo de inmediato

Applejack: Que tal chicos

Hola Applejack

Lunala: *tímido* Hola hermosa ´

Applejack: Que

Lunala: * nervioso * Digo que hola y que hermosa mañana

Si claro hermosa mañana

Lunala: * pellizco*

Applejack: ya niños dejen las payasadas ¿están listos para el trabajo?

Lunala: A tus ordenes vaquera´

* pensando * ay este chico está perdido

¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Applejack: tendrán que cargar todos estos barriles hacia la carreta mientras yo los reviso hay que hacerlo rápido ya que las entregas terminan a las 9:30

Emm son las 7

Applejack: pues comencemos ya

Lo que comenzó como una tarea fácil se convirtió en una tarea pesada cada barril era como cargar el peso de Big Mack, ahora entendíamos de porque era tan grande y fornido como un oso terminamos sumamente agotados pero la tarea recién empezaba

* cansados * Listo

Applejack: andando * mostrando el arnés*

Espera que, ¿Hay que tirarlo?

Applejack: Claro o esperan que lo haga yo sola

Lunala: yo sí puedo con eso * cae agotado*

Deja yo me encargo de esto

Applejack: gracias Xavi….Lunala

Lunala: * se para rápidamente * Si dime

Applejack: Iré con Xavi al pueblo tu mientras tanto encárgate de regar la arboleda

Lunala: * tembloroso del cansancio * y si mejor te acompaño

Applejack: por ahora voy Xavi no quiero ponerte una actividad muy pesada

Lunala: Esta bien

Mientras cruzaba el campo con Applejack, Lunala me observaba de lejos con esa mirada que decía si te propones algo con ella juro que te matare, simplemente solo voltee al frente y lo ignore por completo, en eso Applejack me contaba de como había pasado la situación de Big Mack y una serie de cosas de cómo se realizaban los actos de magia oscura según las leyendas que contaba su abuela. Una vez en el poblado mientras Applejack entregaba los cestos de manzanas Angelys me tomo por sorpresa la cinta de la carreta haciendo que me asuste un poco

* tiran de la cinta *

Ahh quien es

Angelys: *risita* Hola

Jaja Hola casi me matas del susto, pensé que ya me estaban robando la carreta

Angelys: je je solo quería darte un pequeño susto ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Pues aquí trabajando en esto hasta que pueda conseguir algo más, y tú que haces

Angelys: Trabajando igual estaba entregando unas cosas y como te vi a lo lejos pase a saludarte

Si gracias, también me da mucho verte

Angelys: * sonrojo* sabes podríamos salir un día juntos y conocernos un poco mas

Me parece buena idea ¿Qué día estas disponible?

Angelys: A ver mmmm * revisando su agenda* el viernes

Perfecto será el viernes, te espero en el parque entonces

Angelys: hecho

Adiós

Angelys: Adiós

Applejack: aja que andas haciendo coqueto

* Nervioso * Este…nada por

Applejack: Vi que hablabas con aquella chica

* Más nervioso * Con cual chica de que hablas

Applejack: no te hagas ella * señala a Angelys *

Está bien me descubriste, es la hermana de Bruno somos amigos desde hace tiempo

Applejack: no me digas ¿Y la invitaste a salir?

Si je je * sonrojo * pero creo que no se va a poder

Applejack: porque lo dices

* desanimado * no tengo mucho dinero y mi próxima paga será en dos semanas

Applejack: mmmmm * pensando * Ok hagamos esto si tu trabajas toda la semana incluso horas extras te adelantare una parte de tu primer pago

¿De verdad?

Applejack: De verdad

Gracias Applejack * abrazo *

Applejack: está bien está bien mejor seguimos que se nos hace tarde

Ok

Desde ese día comencé a trabajar mucho más duro obviamente mi motivación era salir con Angelys, en fin Applejack quedaba muy contenta con mi desempeño mientras que cierto murciélago me miraba con ganas de matarme pensando en que todo eso lo hacía para ganarme el cariño de la vaquerita pero todo lo contrario solo quería causar una buena impresión, cerca del día previo Lunala me preguntó lo siguiente:

Lunala: y ahora ¿Qué mosca te pico?

De que hablas

Lunala: Desde que fuiste al pueblo con Applejack empezaste a darle más duro al trabajo

Pues hay que hacer las cosas no crees

Lunala: si pero a ti es a quien toman más en cuenta y a mí solo de rato

Solo hago las tareas más pesadas es todo

Lunala: Dime ¿Acaso no planeas hacer algo este fin de semana? salir con alguien por ejemplo

Pues si la verdad he estado esperando con ansias ese día

Lunala: * algo celoso * y se puede saber ¿con quién vas a salir?

No me creerías si te lo dijera

Lunala: Anda dilo

* Rojo de la vergüenza * con…. ¿Angelys?

Lunala: * se calma * Ah con la hermana de Bruno

Si ¿con quién pensabas que iba a salir?

Lunala: Pues pensé que tú y Applejack tenían algo y yo….

Ah con que tú también la vas a invitar a salir ehhh

Lunala: * rojo de la vergüenza * solo decía no es para tanto

* Incrédulo * Si claro

Tú podrías hacer cualquier cosa la tarde del viernes mientras yo no voy a estar aquí así que se van a quedar solos

* En tono de shippeo * aprovecha murciélago

Lunala: Ya no molestes mejor volvamos al trabajo

Finalmente el día había llegado, todo estaba listo para la salida mientras en mi mente decía nada malo puede salir hoy, hasta que de un momento al otro

* llega una carta *

Applejack: Veamos quien es * la lee *

Bueno ya cumplí con mis labores me dispongo a retirarme gracias Applejack

Applejack: Xavi espera

Que sucede

Applejack: Creo que voy a necesitar de tu ayuda mucho más en esto

Que paso

Applejack: las reservas de jugo de manzana de la isla del frente se terminaron y necesito de por lo menos tres ponys para llevarlas

Applejack ya habíamos quedado en nuestro acuerdo

Applejack: Por favor Xavi es sumamente urgente esta entrega

Pero….

Applejack: * mirada tierna *

* Suspiro * Está bien te ayudare

Applejack: Gracias * abrazo * le diré a Lunala que se apresure para cargar los barriles entre los tres

Lamentablemente tuve que renunciar a todos mis planes de la tarde para ayudar a Applejack pero bueno era justo ella me había ayudado al inicio asi que no me quedaba más opción que devolverle el favor.

Rápidamente comenzamos a cargar los barriles en la carreta partiendo hacia el muelle con toda la carga necesaria, en el camino pensaba si Angelys me estaba esperando en el parque o de por si se hubiera molestado por dejarla plantada cada vez me sentía más angustiado pues sentía que había traicionado a mi palabra hasta que un respiro de alivio apareció, en mi frente apareció una carta de ella diciendo que se tardaría un poco más y que nos encontraríamos en la noche vaya suerte la mía decía.

El viaje demoro mucho más tiempo de lo normal pues los fuertes vientos no soplaban y cada vez el camino era más lejano, al llegar a nuestro destino comenzamos a descargar los barriles con rapidez mientras que el tiempo no perdonaba, poco a poco caía la noche y el regreso era más largo hasta que por fin había llegado a tiempo

Estaba sentada en una banca del parque como lo había previsto, acomodándome todo me acerque a ella sintiendo una pequeña timidez al inicio de nuestra primera salida juntos, dialogábamos sobre cualquier tema o cosas que nos ocurrieron siendo la mayoría graciosas, de un momento al otro caminábamos sin rumbo a cualquier parte de Equestria hasta que le había dado un pequeño beso en la mejilla

Nunca pensé que tendríamos mucho en común cuando te conocí por primera vez pensé que eras algo seria pero resulta que eres muy divertida

Angelys: En ocasiones soy demasiado severa más con mi hermano ya sabes cómo es el

Je je si pero bueno al menos se de ti ahora

Angelys: * algo tímida * Sabes desde que te conocí me empezaste a gustar mucho

¿Enserio?

Angelys: * sonrojo * Si desde que era pequeña te veía como pasabas por el parque buscando un amigo, si no hubiera sido timida en ese momento me hubiera acercado a ti

Mua

Angelys: * se cubre con sus alas * Xavi

Je je je me gusta mucho cuando haces eso

Poco a poco nos acercábamos hasta besarnos por completo, pero de un momento al otro el caos estaba a punto de comenzar, en cuanto nos dimos cuenta estábamos parados en la ruta prohibida, de pronto una serie de ruidos se escuchaban en el follaje del bosque

Los dos: ¿Que fue eso?

Sigilosamente observamos a un montón de ponys con capas negras reunidos alrededor de una fogata mientras decían una serie de conjuros que no podíamos entender, las llamas empezaron a tornarse de un color oscuro formándose una silueta como de una sombra y de un destello rojo incandescente salía un caballo oscuro cuya aura indicaba maldad, el Rey Sombra había vuelto

* asustados *

No puede ser

Angelys: * petrificada del susto *

Tenemos que avisarle a la princesa Celestia ahora

Angelys: * sigue quieta *

¡Reacciona!

Para la mala suerte de los dos aquel grito alerto a los encapuchados de nuestra presencia y de un solo grito el Rey Sombra ordeno atraparnos, en eso logre esquivar a dos de ellos corriendo con Angelys buscando la salida de ese lugar

Vamos ya casi estamos cerca de la salida

* bloquean el paso *

Ahhhhh

Angelys: ven por acá

* Se frena *

Angelys: imposible

Son demasiado rápidos

* Idea de Angelys *

Angelys: sube en mi espalda rápido

Sin pensarlo dos veces trepe en la espalda de Angelys, mientras escapábamos por el cielo la situación se volvía mucho más difícil, los encapuchados nos perseguían a alta velocidad acorralándonos, por un pequeño descuido fuimos atrapados nos ataron con una especie de látigos mágicos debilitándonos por completo hasta quedar inconscientes, cuando despertamos notamos que nos encerraron, todos se reunieron el circulo como antes mientras el Rey Sombra nos miraba con una sonrisa de maldad

Rey Sombra: vaya vaya que tenemos aquí un par de entrometidos en el bosque

Angelys: por favor no nos hagan daño solo nos perdimos

Juramos no decir nada a nadie pero por favor déjenos ir

Rey Sombra: Son buenos para escapar pero no para suplicar, acábenlos

Angelys: no por favor

Era nuestro fin hasta que

Rey Sombra: * se fija en Xavi * un momento, ¿Acaso eres el hijo de Devon?

* asustado * Ssssi

Rey Sombra: tu padre sirvió para mi orden solo que él nos traicionó, pero veo que tú podrías servirnos de gran ayuda

No lo hare jamás voy a servir para ustedes

Rey Sombra: ¿Eso piensas? * toma de rehén a Angelys*

Déjala * lo retienen *

Rey Sombra: Si no lo haces veras a tu amiguita morir

Angelys: * entre lágrimas de desesperación * Xavi no lo hagas

Maldito

Logre separarme de los encapuchados y con un fuerte golpe derribe a Sombra salvando a Angelys, corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos pero justo antes de llegar a la salida algo me había tomado por el cuello era la magia de Sombra quien me arrastraba hacia el mientras gritaba a Angelys que escape y busque ayuda, fue un grave error puesto que Sombra ya tenía un plan

Rey Sombra: mírame * mirada hipnótica *

* resistiendo * no no no

Rey Sombra: ¡Que me mires!

Noooooo

Me forzó tanto hasta que cedi y mire sus ojos, desde ese momento deje de ser yo mismo y me había convertido en su esclavo su poder de hipnosis era tan fuerte que mi mente se bloqueó por completo

Rey Sombra: * risa maligna *

* hipnotizado *

Rey Sombra: muy bien mi querida marioneta ahora tendrás el deber de acabar con todos los aldeanos de este pueblo, hazlo rápido y serás recompensado

Si amo

Comencé a destruir todo lo que me encontraba a mi paso, había perdido todo el control sobre mi cuerpo y solo podía recibir órdenes del Rey Sombra, mientras tanto Angelys

* tocando la puerta *

Marie: * la abre * Angelys ¿Qué suecede?

Angelys: * desesperada * Señora ¡secuestraron a Xavi!

Marie: * impactada * ¿Qué dices?

Angelys: lo atraparon en el bosque camino hacia acá

Marie: ¿Quién lo hizo?

Angelys: El Rey Sombra

Al escuchar ese nombre mi madre colapso en el suelo mientras mi hermana la atendía mi padre y mi hermano salieron a buscarme, el pueblo gritaba de la desesperación por la destrucción que causaba, las alarmas llegaron al castillo de Celestia todos los ejércitos salían en búsqueda de mi

Devon: Rápido tenemos que llegar pronto

Sebi: papá mira al frente

El pueblo se envolvió en llamas y el principal causante era yo, Sebi intento detenerme pero no podía escucharlo mi padre alcanzo a mirar al Rey Sombra y comenzó a pelear contra él, en una reacción rápida ataqué a mi propio hermano, mientras los guardias llegaban atacaba descontroladamente a cada uno de ellos, Sebi logro recobrar el sentido y ayudo a mi padre a pelear contra el Rey Sombra la situación era un caos pues se desato una guerra.

De un fuerte golpe a mi cabeza la hipnosis se rompió, mi padre había sido derrotado tan solo quedaba mi hermano, yo con todas mis fuerzas empecé a golpear a Sombra hasta que el me aparto con un movimiento mágico, uno de los encapuchados traía consigo una bomba de petrificación, la lanzo hacia mí solo que mi hermano recibió el impacto y de un movimiento rápido Sombra lanzo un ataque oscuro destruyendo por completo a mi hermano convertido en piedra

Rey Sombra: conviértelo

Encapuchado: toma esto * lanza la bomba *

Sebi: nooooo * se interpone *

* recibe el impacto *

Rey Sombra: Muere * lanza su ataque *

¡Sebi!

* Explosión *

Nooooooo

El daño estaba hecho perdí a mi hermano esa noche, mas guardias llegaban y el Rey Sombra escapo, toda aquella escena fue de impacto cuando llegaron mi hermana y mi madre solo pudieron presenciar la forma de como fui atrapado, todos gritaban para dejarme libre pero los guardias no creían en ellos simplemente no puse resistencia y deje que me llevaran a prisión en eso Angelys lanzo una foto de mi familia a dentro de la jaula jurando que haría lo posible para sacarme de ahí, mientras veía la foto me sentía devastado toda mi vida se tornó una pesadilla, en la prisión me encadenaron y me encerraron en una de las zonas más profundas siendo el peor castigo a cumplir por mis actos

Fin del segundo capitulo


End file.
